The present invention relates to an electronic massage device which has the function of cold/hot compress in addition to the basic massage performance.
Conventional massage devices that are commercially available are used to massage without any cold/hot compress effect. Means such as ice-bags for cold compress or hot water bags, infra-red for hot compress and other medical equipments for such purposes are either not practical or inconvenient in use. Following the upgraded living quality nowadays, various kinds of healthful sports are more and more popular in people of all ages and of all ranks. However, different degree of body impairments through sports increase, too. Therefore, it is desirable to have a device which is not only convenient and practical in use but also capable of providing the functions of massage, cold compress, and hot compress that are most helpful in soothing sports impairments.